The Justice Syndicate (Origins) part 5
by 15tygu79
Summary: Ratchet Joins.


The Justice Syndicate (origins)

DISCLAIMER: I am not in any way involved with Nintendo, Konami, Sega, etc. this is a fan made fiction of many characters.

Tags of series: Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokémon, Ratchet and Clank, Adventure Time, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Sons of Anarchy, God of War, Justice League, Batman, Iron Man, and Ben 10

Part 5

Ch.1

On the distant planet of Requiem a Lomax named Ratchet is on a mission destroy the marine golem of Riguel 9.

Ratchet in his red space cadet armor is shooting his dual raptor machine pistols at the golem. The golem was 13ft tall; 10ft taller than Ratchet. The golem threw a boulder at Ratchet. He dodged the boulder and began firing at the golem's head. The golem roared. Ratchet sure of himself ran towards the golem as he was about to open fire the golem picked his foot up and crushed Ratchet dead.

GAME OVER

Ch.2

"Dang it!" yelled Ratchet as he got out of the mission simulator. The professor of Ratchet's class came up to him. "So Ratchet what happens when you are on a real mission and this happens huh?" Ratchet rolled his eyes saying "come on teach. Marine golems ain't even real."

"You know Ratchet with that attitude you will never amount to your potential." said the professor. Ratchet replied "listen man I could do good if you let me use the suit." Ratchet pointed to a set of body armor in the middle of the class room. It had a triangular shaped helmet and a muscular stature.

The professor sighed "listen that suit of only for Grade A soldiers. Not even most of our top soldiers are even eligible to wear that brand of armor." Ratchet shook his head and stormed out of the classroom.

Ratchet went to school at the galactic university of future soldiers. Once Ratchet was at his dorm he got out of his cadet suit and into a pair of jeans.

He then grabbed a six pack and headed to the campus amphitheater.

Ch.3

At the amphitheater a play was playing of the revolution of the tri vega 9's escape from the galactic empire.

Ratchet sat down and popped a can of beer.

After a little while Ratchet's friend glorb came by. "Hey Ratchet!" "Hey man" said Ratchet.

"What's wrong?" asked Glorb. Ratchet explained his day of school. Glorb said "Dude you should just steal the armor and leave this place man."

Ratchet asked "How much have you had to drink?" Glorb thought hard. "What time is it?" asked Glorb.

Ratchet sighed and finished his beer. After the play he headed back to his dorm. That night the idea Glorb gave him hit him hard. He just stared at the ceiling. At 4:30 A.M. Ratchet decided to do it.

Ch.4

Ratchet snuck into the classroom there stood only an inch of glass between him and destiny. Ratchet knew the cops would be after him once he stole the armor.

Ratchet looked around then picked up a desk and smashed the glass. An alarm went off so Ratchet knew what he had to do. He touched the armor and it shrunk to to just the breast plate.

Ratchet put the plate on his chest. The armor grew onto his body. Ratchet felt powerful, he heard police sirens. So he ran out the back entrance and kept running.

Ch.5

Ratchet ran all the way to a rocket station. He snuck into an unmanned rocket and hotwired it.

As the police sirens got louder he flew out of the atmosphere.

Ch.6

3 days later Ratchet was out of food and fuel. He thought it was the end. But 200,000 miles away was a blue planet. The rockets computer said it was inhabited.

Ratchet tried to make a smoother landing so he fell in fast. He was about to land on Delfino island, but he wouldn't be able to land. Ratchet jumped out of the emergency hatch and was 1,000 miles high in the air.

Ratchet said "unlock all commands." The armor's computer disabled the armor's securities. He then clicked his heels twice and began having rocket thrusters shoot out of his feet.

Ratchet luckily landed gracefully while the rocket luckily missed the island crashed into the ocean. Rather looked around and saw a metallic blue hedge hog reaming havoc.

Ratchet saw people trying to stop it. But he decided to help. Ratchet flew over there and got the hedgehog's attention. He began firing missiles at him.

So Ratchet pulled out his dual raptors and opened fire. The metal hedgehog blew up.

The individuals that were fighting came up to Ratchet. The leader said "Thanks for your help. I am the Purple Wind." they all introduced each other and the Purple Wind asked him "Would you join our team?" Ratchet thought about it and realized he could never return to Requiem. So he said "Yes!"


End file.
